


Detentions With Nines

by Koroshimasu



Series: Purely Pathetic [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aggression, Aggressive Nines, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Ben Collins - Freeform, Bottom Gavin Reed, Chris Miller - Freeform, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dominant Nines, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Nines is kinda a jerk, One Shot, Perversion, Roughness, Sexual Content, Shameful crap, Smutty, Student Gavin Reed, Teacher Nines, Teacher RK900, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Teenage Rebellion, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Unresolved Sexual Tension, degrading, teenage gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Gavin Reed lands himself a detention one Friday afternoon. Nines makes it one the teenager will never forget.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Purely Pathetic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560346
Kudos: 96





	Detentions With Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry, Gavin IS 17.

**Purely Pathetic**

“You are pathetic, Reed.”

The seventeen-year-old boy looked up from the last rows of desks he was cleaning. Hate coursed through his veins as he looked into the eyes of his android teacher, Nines. Black, cold nothingness stared right back at him in the center of those piercing blue eyes. Gavin Reed despised those eyes, as they belonged to the only creature who’d made his young life a living hell ever since his original homeroom teacher had gone on a maternity leave.

She’d seemingly disappeared without a word, leaving Gavin’s high school science class on their own, wondering for days about the supply teacher who’d be assigned to them. Unfortunately, it wasn’t even a human, but an android. An RK900, the most unique of its kind. The blasted creature was colder than ice, and one heck of a difficult grader. Nonnegotiable during lessons and exams, the RK900 dressed in all black didn’t tolerate a single instance of tardiness, excuses for homework not being completed, nor did he put up with grades scoring at less than 80%.

Like his peers and friends, Gavin found the android to be ridiculous. He wasn’t approachable as a teacher at all, nor was he friendly. He seemed bitter, moody, annoyed all the time, and he spoke down on the class; not to them in order to help them. Gavin despised everything about the android towering above himself. Eyes that hardly ever showed emotion, body like that of a statue, mouth smirking after the scathing remarks delivered so callously, Nines was menacing and quite unfit for the field of education. Gavin wanted to say something, anything that would hurt the creature that resembled a man. Anything that would get a reaction that he’d never seen before would be great. He’d seen a few deviant androids pissed off before. He knew that they could be able to feel some pain. Scared. But these emotions were always fleeting and few and far in between when they did show themselves.

They always tried getting a reaction out of their teacher, sometimes purposefully making mistakes and not paying attention. But all that did was land them detentions, all of which the RK900 seemed far too eager to hand out. During a rather boring, dry class, with one of his friends Ben Collins, Gavin and the other boy had given their android teacher a nickname, and it soon spread through the class like wildfire.

Nines. They called him Nines. They didn’t know why, but it fit, and since then, they referred to him as only ‘Nines’.

Right before the start of the school day that had led up to detention with his infernal teacher, Nines had been sat at his enormous desk grading their essays and bickering about how abysmal they were. Letting his mind wander during the rest of the lesson, the young teenager soon received a text from his buddies Ben and Chris. Together, they all decided to mock Nines.

The plan was simple. Ben would call Nines over under the guise of needing help with his paper, while Gavin and Chris would creep over to his chair, and place a tiny bottle of cat urine that belonged to Gavin’s cat beneath the cushion. Nines would sit on it, break it, and spray the contents all over himself, likely reeking of cat piss for the entire day.

Only, that was how it was _supposed_ to go…

Nines swept over towards Ben’s desk, looming over him as he stared at his paper. On cue, Gavin crawled over towards the front of the classroom, snickering to himself as he imagined what Nines would look and smell like, soon. Sadly, he’d barely knelt at the chair, lifting the loose padding of the seat just an inch, when Nines-with his back still turned- cried out, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Reed.”

Scared that their teacher indeed had eyes at the back of his head, both Chris and Gavin leapt up in fear, knocking clumsily into each other. The bottle of cat urine sailed in the air and landed on the concrete floor below, shattering into many pieces. Looking down, Gavin could see the yellow liquid once within, oozing over the broken glass and puddling on the floor. Detention had been assigned to him right then and there, especially on a damn Friday afternoon, no more, no less.

After gathering up the pieces and cleaning up his mess, Nines had added salt to his wounds by forcing him to scrub the rest of the damn desks in the classroom. Only making it to the second row when he’d been distracted with his cellphone buzzing, Gavin was startled when he heard a voice from beside him. The teenager looked up to see his science teacher glancing at him with a questioning look upon his face, as though he was waiting for an answer. However, the boy didn’t hear him ask a question.

“Well, are you going to answer me, Reed? Or are you just going to stay there and look like a moron?”

A flustered Gavin stammered, “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t hear you.”

Looking even more annoyed that he had to repeat himself to a bratty child yet again, Nines rephrased his question with a scowl on his face. “I said, what were you thinking about that was so important that you find yourself unable to do a simple task?”

With a blush on his face and feeling utterly embarrassed knowing that the one man he hated was standing so close, Gavin did the only thing he could do; he bowed his head and lied, “Nothing, sir.” He really didn’t want to stay here longer, especially on a Friday…

Nines wasn’t daft though; he knew that the boy was using him and playing nice so he could leave early. He’d noticed it a few times during other classes, and the clever android every so often caught the brunette looking at him in a filthy way while plotting during lunch with his friends. There was always a mask, so he decided to play along and maybe teach the boy a lesson or two.

Sauntering closer to the seventeen-year-old, Nines snarled, “Yes, I’m sure ‘nothing’ is all you will ever offer society, and that frightens me, Reed…” Coldly, he added in, “…It frightens me, especially considering how you told the Career Counsellor you wish to take up a career in Law Enforcement…”

Hearing the android squashing his dreams and belittling him, then, Gavin went into a rage.

A sickening crack echoed in the cold classroom. Nines was on the floor before his senses had registered what had happened. The hormonal, well-built Gavin Reed had sent his teacher flying across the room and into the wall. Against his better judgement, Nines instinctively leapt back up, even though he knew this was wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be attacking a student or goading one into a quarrel!

Well…even though he knew he should’ve fought back and beat some sense into the defiant, unruly teenager, the android decided to pretend as though Gavin was winning. This would be more amusing. He allowed Gavin to punch and kick him again, hardly feeling the back of his head which had collided with the wall.

A blue stain appeared on the wall behind the lectern, and Gavin snorted. Blue Blood. The teenager smirked upon winning the rotten game. Gavin decided then that he was going to bleed the emotions from his teacher.

Gavin strode across the classroom to the still slightly disoriented Nines. When the android saw his student’s clenched fist in his face, all bewilderment left him. His mouth twitched at the corners in amusement.

“What do you think you’re doing, Reed?” the science teacher asked in a voice barely audible.

For a moment, Gavin asked himself that same question. This was NINES. A teacher. His most-hated teacher. Any second now, Nines was going to wordlessly summon the school principal, and Gavin would be dead. Just like his father, who’d been expelled from his high school for fighting. Or maybe Nines would torture him. The obsidian in Nines’ eyes met his, and Gavin saw a flicker of emotion. It was there and then it was gone. Unreadable. This impassiveness put all thoughts of nearing death out of Gavin’s mind.

Nines still hadn’t gotten to his feet. He lay against the wall where he had landed. A malfunction? Had he destroyed an expensive machine from CyberLife?!

Terrified, Gavin stood taller on his feet in front of the man, driven by a mad urge to…to what? On an impulse, Gavin threw himself over his teacher. Nines raised his eyebrows slightly at this. No, apparently, the android was still fine, Gavin found.

Gavin tentatively reached out a hand and touched the side of Nines’ surprisingly warm face. So there was blood running through those veins after all. Nines’ blue eyes mesmerized him. Before he knew it, Gavin was mere inches away from Nines’ face. The android’s lips were pursed. Was it he or Gavin who closed the distance? Their lips touched in a light caress. The teenager let out a moan when Nines opened his mouth, allowing Gavin to delve his tongue into the hot, wet heat.

Nines’ tongue battled his, slithering in and out, back and forth like a snake. After only a few moments, Gavin cried out as his lip was bitten. Hard. As he’d pressed a hand to the sore wound, a great force suddenly propelled Gavin backwards. The young man found himself all the way on the other side of the classroom. Looking up in awe, Gavin saw Nines standing over him, a finger pointed down at him. His teacher had blood on his lips…Gavin’s blood. The young man felt a tale tell trickle of the warm blood splattering his chin and then down his neck. It took him a few seconds to realize that Nines had gathered the blood on a few fingers, and then coated and painted his skin in it.

Triumphantly, Nines smirked and licked the blood off his lips. Strangely, Gavin felt his cock twitching at this. Perhaps Nines sensed it, for he laughed silkily. Gavin looked up at him pleadingly.

Snarling as his lips curled back, Nines spat, “What? Are going to say: ‘Please, don’t call my parents next week? Or please fuck me?’” When Gavin paled upon hearing those words, Nines returned his frightened look with one of malice.

“Nines,” Gavin ventured, but Nines cut him off.

“Reed, for the last time; I am your _teacher_!!”

Shamefully aware of that fact, Gavin only nodded.

“You’re in _big_ trouble, but for now, get up. Get out of my sight,” Nines hissed. When Gavin got up unsteadily, Nines saw the obvious erection that his student sported.

“Wait…” he paused as his eyes blackened. “Is that for me?” Nines asked, clearly amused.

When Gavin didn’t answer, Nines boldly pressed his black clad body up against the boy. With a sharp twist of his pelvis into his student’s, Gavin moaned like a whore. Immediately, Nines backed away just then and glared at the classroom door. With a long finger, the android teacher pointed to the doorway, a clear indication for Gavin to leave. But the boy refused to budge. Gavin’s breathing was quite heavy.

“Do I have to escort you out of my classroom?” With that, Nines raised his arms, trying to clutch at his student.

“N-no! I was just leaving!!” Gavin retorted strongly, holding up his hands.

Silently, Nines lowered his hands, eyes on Gavin as he turned and walked toward the door. His body hurt from crashing into the wall, especially his ass which he so ungracefully landed on. He wished his ass hurt for entirely different reasons, suddenly, and he had no idea why.

….

Well, he did. A strange part of himself found that he’d been turned on when he’d seen Nines’ anger displayed so openly. But it was wrong. Nines was his science teacher, and even entertaining a single sexual thought about him was illegal and beyond insane. It was better to leave.

Just as he reached the door, a pair of pale hands swiveled him around. Gavin’s heart leapt, then sank. Nines held the half-broken bottle that he’d so carelessly cracked on the floor. Gavin took the item from his teacher’s hand, letting a shameful sigh escape when Nines’ skin came in contact with his own.

Suddenly, Nines moved in a blur, his inhuman speed impossible to track. All Gavin knew was that he’d tried to pull his arm from his instructor’s grasp as he shoved him down to the floor.

“Nines! Let me go!” Gavin demanded furiously, trying to wriggle free as he kicked back against the larger man’s body.

“You stupid boy,” the android snarled at him as he pressed Gavin down with his chest against his back. “I don’t want this anymore than you do,” Nines replied nastily and continued exploring the younger male’s body by roaming his hands down the lean body. Stopping right between Gavin’s thighs, he froze.

Pushing Gavin tightly against the cold floor, Nines checked if the classroom door was locked. While he did so, Gavin was too busy glaring at Nines to notice this. Complacent with his student’s silence, Nines smiled to himself.

“Tell me boy, do you know why _you_ -in spite of two other students being involved in this afternoon’s prank, are the only one punished and held back after class?”

Gavin responded almost unwillingly with a squeak, “Because you hate me the most…”

Smiling wickedly, Nines nodded. “That’s right, Reed. I see you have brains in other places aside from your dick.”

Gavin looked at his teacher as though he’d grown two heads. “E-excuse me??” he barely choked out, feeling all the air in the room suddenly gone.

Rolling the teenager over onto his back, Nines trailed a finger down his cheek softly. “Don’t pretend you don’t want me,” Nines exhaled softly, “I’ve seen the way you look at me in class when you think I won’t notice. Sometimes you look as if you want to fuck me right there in front of everybody…”

Gavin only looked down, embarrassed at having been caught lusting after Nines in between hating him.

“Why are you looking down, Reed?” The android snapped coldly, “Afraid to face me??” Enjoying how he taunted his student, Nines gently began loosening his belt over his dress pants.

Due to the minor rustling sounds it caused, Gavin looked up, and was surprised to see that Nines had slightly lowered his pants and was stroking his cock absentmindedly. Feeling himself becoming even more aroused, Gavin struggled to look away.

Shaking his head, Nines barked, “Get up, Reed, and face me like a man.”

Falling for the trap due to his hormones and heady lust, Gavin stood up and was suddenly as naked as his teacher.

“As slutty as the girls in the class who gossip about how hot I am,” Nines drawled, eyes sweeping over Gavin’s form. “So untried, yet so old already…” the RK900 practically growled. “Come here, boy.” Nines pointed to a spot just in front of himself.

Slowly walking to the spot Nines had indicated, Gavin was surprised when Nines leaned in and kissed him roughly on the lips. After biting his way through, Nines growled, “Open for me, Reed.” When Gavin refused again, Nines said against his student’s lips, “I’ll be a lot gentler on you if you listen…for once.”

Complying, Gavin was shocked as he felt Nines arching towards him, rubbing his cock firmly. It felt a lot better than the small experiments he’d shared with a few girlfriends, and he wanted more.

Suddenly, Gavin went sprawling, knocking back desks and books to the floor as Nines pushed him against his own desk. Muttering under his breath as he spread the teenager’s legs, Nines loomed over him, practically squashing him in the process. Immediately, Gavin felt a blunt tip at his tight hole. It frightened him, as Nines hadn’t warned him or prepared him for it. Struggling to move, Nines punished him by slapping his ass, sending waves of pleasure rolling through Gavin.

“Be still, Reed,” Nines reprimanded huskily, slapping his defiant student’s tight ass again. Pushing one of his long fingers into Gavin, he waited for the smaller male to adjust to the size of his finger before adding in a second one to stretch the youth. With anger and hatred backing his motions, Nines pumped his student fiercely in jagged, rough patterns sliding in and out of him. He knew he was hurting the younger man, and he also knew he’d promised to be ‘gentle’ with the damn brat.

Damn him, and damn his promises. He wasn’t going to be gentle.

Adding a third finger, he smiled cruelly when he peeked down and took in the sight of Gavin’s face twisted wonderfully in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The teenager desperately reached for his own cock so he could get himself off, but Nines slapped his hands away. On purpose, he curled his fingers deeply within the teenager, targeting a special spot he was certain the brainless Gavin Reed didn’t even know he had. Like magic, the boy’s eyes snapped open, and as he screamed out in sheer pleasure, his cock went harder than ever. Lovely…plenty of pre-come was already there, the saltiness sending Nines reeling back a little.

Once he’d regained enough self-control, Nines ceased teasing. Withdrawing his fingers harshly, he spat, “You are truly pathetic, Reed.” Straightening himself up, he finished himself off with a few strokes, making sure he coated Gavin’s thighs and chest in his own wet seed.

While the youth panted desperately, Nines snapped, “Don’t clean that off until you get home; I want everyone to know what a whore you are, Reed…” Pausing as he tucked himself back in his pants and fastened his belt once more, he peered down at Gavin as he threw his clothes at him.

“Oh, and Reed, never again use physical violence against me, ever again. _EVER._ ” Watching as the teenager winced while re-dressing, Nines could hardly keep the smile out of his voice. “Have I made myself clear, Reed?”

Wordlessly, Gavin nodded, trying his damn best to ignore how his ass burned and his dick throbbed. Sliding his clothes back on while sporting a heavy, thick erection was brutal, but he knew better than to ask Nines to help him with it.

Without saying anything else, Gavin left the room and made his way towards a water fountain, washing the blood and come off his skin before he bolted out of the school. The teenager wore a flushed face and ran all the way home with an uncomfortable erection and a single thought. To his amazement, he suddenly recalled that Nines’ cock never had been flaccid when pressed up against him, even before this crazy Friday afternoon.

Once safely in his own home, Gavin ran past his confused parents while they prepared supper. Tearing upstairs into a bathroom, Gavin stroked his aching cock furiously, finally coming with a whispered name, spraying his heated, feverish skin. When he opened his eyes, he saw fluid dripping onto the floor.

Nines had been right.

He was pathetic.

**~END~**


End file.
